


After the Battle (When Tomorrow Comes)

by asongstress1422



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongstress1422/pseuds/asongstress1422
Summary: The 100 have just come out, not the victors, but survivors of a raid. But the battle is only half the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of @bellarkefanficfest using the prompts: disaster, surviving, pain, sleep, tomorrow

“I’m not going to lie, that did not go down as planned.” He growled as he eased down on the ground beside her.

She barked out a strangled laugh, pressing her ribs when they wrenched. Not broken, and she was hoping not cracked, but the deep bruising was going to be a bitch. “I would hope not. God what a shit show.”

“How many have we lost?” He asked quietly.

“Two," she sighed. "The number may jump if infection hits. I’m concerned with Drew's head trauma.”

“I thought we were so ready, so prepared.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder. “Bellamy, you made us as prepared as we could have ever hoped to be. Without you we’d all be dead right now.”

“But if I’d just-”

“No buts. You can start questioning yourself after we set everything back to rights.” She gingerly forced herself up feeling the bite of abused muscles, to exhausted to be anything but annoyed with the pain. In the morning she would relish in the fact that she was there to feel it. "Right now you need to sleep so your alert tomorrow."

He gained his feet as well. “What about you?” 

"What about me?” She breathed wrong and groaned.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

She nearly laughed. “Later. I want to look in on everyone first. Then I need to check on how supplies are holding and finished my list on what’s going to be needed.”

“You said you have people taking shifts with the wounded. The lists can wait til tomorrow. Take a break and get some sleep, you’re dead on your feet.”

“I still have a few more hours in me. And they may need me if something starts going wrong.”

“They know where to find you.”

“But-”

“No buts.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “So funny. I said I’m fine and I mean is so-” She frowned at her hand. “Blood?”

“What? You’re hurt?” He demanded moving in close to her.

She rubbed her fingers together, confused. “No, it’s not mine. I washed my hands when I left med, so why…” She glanced around her eyes locking on Bellamy. “It’s you.”

“What?”

“Turn around.” She guided his movements herself. “It’s your blood from when I touched your shoulder.” She smeared her hand over his jacked and he grunted when she hit a sore spot. “Blood. And a rip in your jacket. Shit, I can’t see anything out here.”

“It’s nothing, probably a scratch. I have that kit you make everyone carry when they leave camp. I’ll patch it up in my tent.”

“How are you going to reach it, hot stuff?”

“It’s fine.” He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, let's go.” She led the way to his tend and held the flap aside for him.

“Sit on the edge of the bed and take your jacket off.” She ordered turning to shift through his things. Gun parts and bullets were strewn across the table top and spilling out of the bins on the floor. “Where’s the kit?”

“To the left there, princess, next to the full ammo clips.” He groaned, shooting off a curse as he rolled his shoulders out of the thick jacket.

“Got any of Jasper’s moonshine?” She asked filling a lopsided clay bowl with water.

“Way ahead of you.” He grunted as he bent and reached under the lip of his bed, straightening with a closed jar of the stuff. Unstopping it he tossed back a slug before offering it to her. Once the cut was brought to his notice it hurt like hell.

With a shrug she followed suit, downing a shot before splashing a little over her hands and handing it back. “Now let’s see what we’re working with.” She gently saturated the shirt with water easing the material from tacky flesh. Once freed she helped him ease it off. “Oh, I was expecting much worse.”

“Is that good?”

“Well, it’s not bad. Maybe a stitch or two up here. It more of a steady graze.” She pressed lightly along his back as she spoke, testing the damage. “The jacket probably saved your life.”

She set her needle and made a grand total of three delicate stitches. It was when she began applying the ointment that she started nodding off. Hypnotized by the glide of her fingers and drawn to the warmth of his skin she found herself laying a cheek against his injury-free shoulder.

He felt when she eased herself against his back, her touch feather light along the wound. He felt her grow heavier and more lax until her hand skittered limp down against his side. The energizer princess had finally crashed.

Careful not to wake her he eased around to catch her head, gently sliding it off his shoulder so he could half stand. His sore body protested the acrobatics but he managed somehow. He guided her back so that she was laying on the bed.

With a sigh he straightened, rubbing at the exhaustion in his face. He peeked over his shoulder at the cut but stopped at the first pull of the sutures. The last thing he needed was Clarke yelling at him for fucking up her job. Pulling out one of the pad bandages he fluttered it on hoping the stickiness of the ointment and the added weight of a shirt would keep it in place.

His body was getting less and less happy with his exaggerated shoulder and torso movements and getting the shirt on nearly did him in. But not yet, still had on more job to do. Clarke would literally take his hid if she couldn’t be found if someone needed her so he peeked out the tent.

“Nathan.” He whisper called as the youth was passing.

“Bellamy?” He came over.

“Spread the word, if we're needed Clarke’s here with me.”

The man’s eye flickered to the tent behind him then back. “You both good?”

“Nothing that some sleep won't fix. We should be up in a few hours.”

Nathan shook his head. “Sleep, you two deserve it. Tomorrow's another day.”

“Right.” It finally hit him that the day they had meant that they actually got a tomorrow. “Keep me posted. You know where to find us if anything happens.”

“Will do. See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. All commits are greatly appreciated.


End file.
